For You
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summaryy, Xiuhan/Lumin, Craick Pair, GS, Oneshoot, DLDR ! Review juseyo , Langsung ke cerita saja


**Tittle : Xiumin Gift / Oneshoot**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Xiuhan a.k.a LuMin Son**

**XiuMin (GS)**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : GS, Xiuhan/Lumin, Typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast di dalam cerita ini adalah milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka Hwa hanya pinjam namanya saja ^^**

**Cuap cuap Hwa : okeh ini cerita udah lama dan udah pernah di publis di sebuah page EXO jika sudah pernah ada yang baca, Authornya sama sama Hwa kok ini bukan plagiat atau apa lah itu, berhubung Hwa penghuni baru diFFn maka dari Hwa minta pendapat kalian.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin membanting tas kerjanya asal di sofa ruang tamunya, tersenyum ramah pada pembantu rumah tangga yang membantunya membersihkan rumah dan menjaga anak tercintanya kala ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya di restoran yang semakin ramai.

Xiumin adalah manager area sebuah restoran China di Korea, restoran yang sudah terkenal seantero dunia itu membuat restoran tempatnya bekerja tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar anak tersayangnya, mengelus lembut kepala sang anak dan membenarkan letak posisi selimut sang anak.

Terduduk dalam diam di pinggir ranjang sang anak, menatap lekat wajah anak laki lakinya yang baru berusia 5 tahun mengingatkan pada mantan suaminya.

Xiumin menatap dalam dan lekat wajah sang anak membuatnya tersenyum miris.

Menghela nafas pelan dan pergi meninggalkan kamar sang anak dan memasuki kamarnya.

Membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran dan tidur menyusul sang anak kedalam mimpi.

.

.

#####

.

.

"umma." Xiumin yang sedang membuat sarapan pagi tersentak melihat sang anak yang sudah keluar kamar dengan piyama hijau poro yang di kenakannya.

"aigoo, anak umma sudah bangun eumm ?" Xiumin memeluk namja kecil itu sambil menciumi pipi gembul anaknya, membuat sang anak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"umma Xiu lapal." Xiumin tersenyum sambil menatap Xiuhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah umma sudah buatkan sarapan, umma harus berangkat pagi karena ada urusan jadi setelah sarapan kau akan umma antar ke rumah Jung ahjumma." Jelas Xiumin sambil mengangkat Xiuhan untuk duduk di kursi yang memang khusus Xiumin pesan untuk Xiuhan.

"aku tidak mau kelumah Jung ahjumma, tidak ada Soojung Nunna." Xiumin melotot mendengar ucapan Xiuhan membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Sepertinya sifat playboy ayahnya menurun pada Xiuhan dan muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

"lalu kau ingin umma tinggal sendirian dirumah eumm ? kau ingin membuat umma di laporkan kepolisian karena meninggalkan anak di bawah umur sendirian dirumah ?" cerocos Xiumin tapi Xiuhan tidak mendengarnya, Xiuhan sudah sibuk dengan sendok bergambar pororo seperti piyamanya.

Xiumin mendesah pelan, untuk apa ia berceramah di pagi hari pada anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Xiumin katakan.

"Xiu ingin beltemu appa umma." Tubuh Xiumin menengang mendengar ucapan sang anak yang sangat polos itu.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya pahit dan mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"appa mu sedang sibuk Xiu."

Praaang ! Xiumin langsung menoleh dan menatap malas sendok yang sudah jatuh kelantai karena di lempar Xiuhan.

Bentuk kemarahan Xiuhan adalah melempar benda yang sedang di pegangnya dan Xiumin tahu betul itu, karena sejak bercerai dengan Luhan mantan suaminya, Xiumin menjaga Xiuhan tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

Membuat Xiumin sangat mengenal watak namja kecil itu dan Xiumin sangat tahu jika watak dingin dan acuh Luhan benar benar melekat pada anaknya jika bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Xiu, jangan nakal." Xiuhan mempotkan bibirnya membuat pipinya semakin gembul, Xiumin meraih sendok itu dan menggantinya dengan sendok bercorak lady bug membuat Xiuhan meringis.

"Xiu hanya ingin beltemu appa, umma." Ucap Xiuhan sambil menundukan kepalanya, Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung menggendong Xiuhan dan mengelus pelan punggung Xiuhan.

"iya umma akan mengantarmu ke dorm appa ne, sudah jangan menangis." Tangis kecil Xiuhan pun terhenti dengan sendirinya membuat Xiumin langsung mendudukan Xiuhan di kursinya.

"sarapan setelah itu kita temui appa." Xiuhan mengangguk dan langsung meraih sendok lady bug dan memberikannya pada Xiumin yang menerimanya dengan senyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

Xiumin menatap nanar sebuah gedung apartement yang bisa di katakan mewah itu, menghela nafasnya pelan sambil melirik Xiuhan yang sedang menggendong boneka rusanya.

Xiumin sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menitipkan Xiuhan pada Luhan, mantan suaminya.

Setelah dua tahun perceraian mereka, mereka tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa.

Bahkan mereka seperti seseorang yang tak saling mengenal.

Terlebih pekerjaan Luhan yang membuat keduanya jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

Xi Luhan adalah artis China yang sangat terkenal di Korea, namanya melejit setelah mengeluarkan album solo pertamanya setelah ia memilih hengkang dari Boyband yang sudah membesarkan namanya lebih dulu.

Tapi kini seluruh masyarakat dunia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah penyanyi solo China tersukses di Korea.

"Xiu." Xiumin tersentak kaget dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

Xiumin tidak sadar jika kakinya membawanya melangkah menuju lantai 10 tempat kamar Luhan berada.

"appa." Pekik Xiuhan saat melihat Luhan muncul dari balik pintu.

"astaga jagoan appa sudah besar eumm." Luhan mencium pipi gembul Xiuhan yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"ingin masuk ?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin yang masih terdiam menatap Luhan dan Xiuhan yang tengah tertawa.

"ah tidak aku harus pergi kerja, bisakah aku titip Xiu sampai aku pulang nanti."

"Min jangan seperti ini, Xiu juga anak ku dan kau berkata seperti aku bukan bagian dari Xiuhan." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah di buat marah membuat Xiumin menunduk.

Luhan mendesah pelan, perpisahan mereka adalah sebuah tuntutan dari agency yang menampung Luhan sekarang.

Jika bukan karena untuk masa depan Xiuhan, Luhan enggan berpisah dengan gadis pujaannya.

Tapi mengingat mereka menikah di usia yang masih sangat muda 21 tahun, membuat Luhan tidak sempat mengumpulkan pundi pundi uang untuk masa depan anaknya dan keluarga kecilnya.

"aku permisi Lu." Xiumin berbalik dan Luhan mencekal tangan Xiumin, langkah kaki Xiumin tertahan dan membuatnya menoleh.

"sepulang kerja mampirlah kita makan malam bersama." Xiumin mendesah pelan dan tersenyum.

"pasti aku akan mampir karena menjemput Xiuhan tapi untuk makan malam mungkin lain kali Lu." Ucap Xiumin membuat pegangan tangan Luhan pada Xiumin mengendur membuat Xiumin langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Xiuhan yang menatap nanar Xiumin.

"umma tidak menciumku ? apa umma malah padaku appa ?" Luhan langsung menoleh kearah Xiuhan yang berkaca kaca, sepertinya Xiuhan salah tangkap maksud perlakuan Xiumin.

"sst… anak laki laki yang kuat tidak boleh menangis, umma hanya sudah terlambat untuk bekerja sayang." Luhan mengelus punggung Xiuhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"naah appa punya banyak mainan disini, kau ingin main apa ?" ucap Luhan sambil meletakan Xiuhan di dalam ruangan yang memang sengaja Luhan sediakan jika Xiuhan mengunjungi rumahnya.

Dan benar sekarang ruangan itu berguna walau Luhan sempat berfikir untuk menjadikan ruangan itu sebagai gudang.

"kita main lobot lobotan appa, aku lobot melah appa monstelnya." Ucap Xiuhan dan Luhan pun tersenyum langsung meraih robot monster di sebelahnya dan mulai memainkannya bersama Xiuhan.

Luhan mendapatkan libur satu minggu dari agency karena come back nya satu bulan lalu bisa mencapai penjualan yang sangat menguntungkan untuk agencynya.

Itu sebagai salah satu hadiah untuk Luhan dan masih ada hadiah hadiah yang lain yang Luhan tidak tahu.

**_Drrt… drrt… Drrt…_**

Luhan meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, alarm untuk peringatan ulang tahun.

Luhan membuka pengingat itu dan membulatkan matanya kaget.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa ulang tahun Xiumin ? gadis berambut coklat panjang yang sukses meluluh lantakan hati Luhan saat mengatakan ia setuju dengan perceraian yang di buat Luhan.

26 maret ? besok ? Luhan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya dan menatap Xiuhan yang masih asik dengan mainannya.

Sepertinya kali ini Luhan bisa meminta bantuan Xiuhan untuk membuat kejutan untuk Xiumin.

"hei jagoan appa." Luhan mengangkat Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan merenggek karena sedang asik asiknya bermain dengan mainan di hadapannya.

"appa tulunkan aku." Luhan terkekeh dan menurunkan Xiuhan, Xiuhan terduduk dengan robot merah di tangannya.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telungkup dan menatap Xiuhan yang sedang bergumam tak jelas.

Xiuhan benar benar anaknya dengan Xiumin, lihat wajahnya.

Mata rusa Luhan menurun pada Xiuhan, lalu bibir tipis Luhan pun menurun pada Xiuhan hanya pipi gembul Xiumin yang menurun pada Xiuhan.

Luhan yakin jika anaknya nanti akan tampan seperti dirinya.

"Xiu." Xiuhan menoleh kearah Luhan dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"poppo." Xiuhan mendekat dan mencium sekilas bibir Luhan yang mengerucut membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"kau menyayangi appa ?" Xiuhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan walaupun pandangan matanya tidak beralih menatap Luhan.

"kenapa umma dan appa tidak tinggal satu lumah sih ? aku helan pada olang dewasa." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan menatap Xiuhan yang masih asik dengan dunianya.

"memangnya kau mengerti masalah orang dewasa eoh ? kau masih kecil Xiu." Ucap Luhan membuat Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Xiuhan tahu ia masih kecil, hanya saja ia terlalu sering melihat Xiumin yang menangis sambil menatap foto Luhan.

"aku memang tidak mengelti appa tapi aku tahu kalau umma sedih kalena appa." Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan Xiuhan.

Umma sedih karena appa ? sedangkan dirinya sudah tidak bertemu Xiumin selama dua tahun dan baru bertemu lagi sekarang karena Xiuhan tentunya.

Luhan tahu Xiumin sudah sangat sakit hati dengan keputusan mendadaknya yang meminta cerai padanya tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya, tapi Luhan berjanji ia akan menjelaskan pada Xiumin kenapa dirinya melakukan itu.

"memangnya umma kenapa eum ?" tanya Luhan sambil mengusak pelan rambut coklat Xiuhan.

"aku pelnah melihat umma menangis sambil memegang foto appa." Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan terkekeh, Xiuhan terlihat seperti seorang yeoja jika sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"eumm begitu ya ? kau ingin membantu appa ?" Xiuhan menatap Luhan yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"membantu appa ?"

"eumm bantu appa untuk membuat umma tersenyum lagi, bagaimana ?" ucap Luhan membuat Xiuhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan Luhan langsung mengusak pelan rambut coklat Xiuhan.

"appa anggap itu jawaban iya."

"aku belum menjawabnya appa."

"tapi appa anggap itu iya." Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Luhan, Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anak laki lakinya itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"jadi kau hanya meminta itu sebagai hadiah mu yang lain ?" Luhan mengangguk pada managernya yang sengaja ia minta untuk datang karena tidak mungkin keluar dengan keadaan bersama Xiuhan.

Itu sama saja cari mati, pikir Luhan.

Bukan malah menyelesaikan masalah malah membuat skandal yang akan membuat reputasi dirinya dan agency nya hancur.

"ini anakmu Lu ?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan managernya itu.

"eumm ya mirip denganmu dan gadis itu."

"gadis itu punya nama hyung." Manager Luhan terkekeh mendengar gertakan Luhan yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga nya itu.

"baiklah, nanti aku diskusikan pada sajangnim jika tidak di izinkan bagaimana ?" tanya Manager membuat Luhan menatap Managernya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"baiklah akan ku usahakan agar di setujui." Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang manager setelah mendapatkan tatapan mematikan darinya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kini Luhan sudah berada di toko perhiasan, sepertinya Luhan berencana akan melamar Xiumin lagi dan memintanya untuk hidup bersama lagi.

Pada dasarnya mereka masih saling mencintai karena perpisahan mereka hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan Luhan bukan kesalahan Luhan.

Hanya saja Luhan belum sempat menjelaskannya pada Xiumin dan Xiumin sudah menghilang.

Xiumin memilih untuk menjauhi Luhan dan begini lah akhirnya, Xiumin tersiksa dengan perasaan cintanya begitu juga Luhan.

"Xiu, jangan berlari seperti itu." Teriak Luhan saat melihat Xiuhan berlari mengitari toko itu.

Xiuhan tidak mendengar peringatan Luhan, Xiuhan tetap melanjutkan acaranya yang tidak memperdulikan orang orang di sekitarnya.

Luhan mendesah pelan melihat Xiuhan dan langsung mengendong Xiuhan, membuat Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan nakal Xiu."

"aku hanya ingin appa mengejalku." Ucap Xiuhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan mengusak pelan rambut coklat Xiuhan.

"appa sedang lelah." Luhan membawa satu set perhiasan yang sudah ia pilih ke kasir sambil menggendong Xiuhan.

Luhan dan Xiuhan tiba di kasir dengan senyuman, sang penjaga kasir yang mengenali Luhan hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Luhan.

"appa, aku ingin es klim."

"nanti ne."

"inginnya sekalang."

"ne tunggu sebentar ya Xiu." Ucap Luhan sambil menurunkan Xiuhan dan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar perhiasan yang ia beli.

"apa itu anakmu ?" Luhan menatap penjaga kasir yang tersenyum kikuk karena Luhan menatapnya tajam dan selang tak lama kemudian Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"beri salam pada bibi Xiu." Ucap Luhan sambil menggendong Xiuhan, Xiuhan tersenyum pada penjaga kasir itu membuat sang penjaga kasir menahan teriakannya karena di berikan serangan senyuman oleh kedua makhluk tampan itu.

"annyeong, Xi Xiuhan imnida…" ucap Xiuhan sambil menundukan kepalanya dan Luhan langsung mengusak pelan kepala Xiuhan dan menurunkannya kembali.

Meraih tas belanjaannya dan pergi dari sana tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada sang penjaga kasir.

.

.

#####

.

.

"baik… jadi untuk reservasinya besok malam jam 7, di private room untuk 30 orang Tuan Lu.. ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"tidak ada, terimakasih."

"terimakasih kembali."

Luhan menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum rencana nya besok harus berhasil, harus berhasil.

Luhan harus membuktikan pada seluruh manusia di dunia bahwa seorang Xi Luhan sudah menjadi milik Xiumin dan itu tak akan pernah berganti sampai kapan pun.

"appa… umma belum datang ? aku lapal." Luhan menoleh kearah Xiuhan yang mulai bosan dengan film kartun yang si putar Luhan, Luhan melirik jam di atas televisinya dan meringis.

Sudah jam 8 malam tapi Xiumin tidak juga pulang ? apa selama ini Xiumin bekerja keras untuk menghidupi Xiuhan ?

Luhan tidak menutup mata dengan segala kebutuhan Xiuhan.

Hanya saja Xiumin selalu menolak semua pemberian Luhan semejak mereka bercerai dua tahun lalu.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Xiumin harus bekerja sangat keras.

Terlebih Xiuhan masih kecil dan kebutuhannya sangat banyak.

"appa juga lapar Xiu." Jawab Luhan membuat Xiuhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet lantai Luhan.

"kalau ingin tiduran disini Xiu, disana dingin." Ucap Luhan tapi tidak mendapatkan respon dari Xiuhan yang langsung memainkan mainannya dengan cara membanting banting mainanya.

Luhan mendesah pelan, Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan mengendong Xiuhan yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau ingin makan apa ?" tanya Luhan sambil mendudukan Xiuhan di pangkuannya dan Xiuhan tersenyum sambil mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Xiuhan membayangkan sup rumput laut yang pernah di buat Xiumin, tapi pikirannya langsung mengarah pada Luhan yang mungkin tidak bisa memasak.

Xiuhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, apa yang di pikirkan Xiuhan itulah yang Luhan pikirkan saat melihat anak laki lakinya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil meletakan telunjuk di dagunya.

"ayo kau ingin makan apa ?" Xiuhan menoleh menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, Xiuhan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil mengedip ngedip kan matanya imut.

Luhan yang melihat itu pun langsung mengecup pipi gembul Xiuhan membuat Xiuhan menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Pasalnya hampir setiap menatapnya Luhan pasti akan mengecup gemas pipi Xiuhan tak lupa mengesek gesekan hidungnya pada pipi Xiuhan.

"aku ingin sup lumput laut yang umma buat appa." Luhan langsung menatap Xiuhan yang mengecap ngecap kan mulutnya sambil membayangkan sup rumput laut Xiumin yang enak itu.

"kalau begitu, kita tunggu umma pulang."

"telepon umma saja appa, aku benal benal lapal." Ucap Xiuhan sambil mengoyang goyangkan tubuhnya membuat Luhan langsung mengeratkan pelukannya takut jika Xiuhan terjatuh.

"baiklah." Luhan meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol dial satu.

Untuk panggilan cepat ke nomor Xiumin.

Luhan tidak pernah mengganti nomor dial Xiumin di ponselnya, karena hanya Xiumin satu satunya di hatinya.

"yeoboseo."

"yaa Lu ada apa ?"

"jam berapa kau pulang ?"

"aku baru akan pulang, ada apa ? apa Xiuhan sudah makan ? tanyakan Xiuhan ingin makan apa ?"

"Xiuhan ingin makan sup rumput laut buatan mu Min." Xiumin langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Bayangan bayangan masa lalu saat sedang bersama Luhan pun langsung terlintas di pikiran Xiumin.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung focus pada telepon genggamnya.

"baiklah, setelah pulang kerumah akan ku buatkan."

"Xiu ingin kita makan bersama." Xiumin semakin mendengus kesal mendengar segala ocehan Luhan tapi pikirannya benar benar langsung terlintas segala kenangan bersama Luhan.

"Lu hentikan itu."

"apa yang harus ku hentikan, itu keinginan anak kita Min."

"aku akan menurutinya kali ini, sudah ku tutup dulu."

"bye Min."

"ya."

PIP

Xiumin mematikan sambungan secara sepihak membuat Luhan mendengus kesal, sepertinya Xiumin masih kesal perihal perceraian yang tanpa sebab itu.

Karena tanpa ada masalah apapun Luhan langsung mengajukan surat cerai untuk di tanda tangani Xiumin, wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati jika di perlakukan seperti itu ?

Luhan rasa Xiumin sangat sakit hati, karena tanpa alasan Luhan memaksa nya untuk menandatangani surat itu.

"umma sedang dalam perjalan pulang, ingin menunggu ?" Xiuhan menanggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat Xiuhan tersenyum walau pun sambil memegang perutnya karena lapar sangat menyerang.

.

.

#####

.

.

Luhan menatap Xiumin yang sedang menyuapi Xiuhan dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar di wajahnya, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"massitta umma, umma yang telbaik." Ucap Xiuhan sambil tersenyum kearah Xiumin yang tersenyum.

"benarkah ?" Xiuhan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Xiuhan.

Luhan yang melihat adegan ibu dan anak jadi merindukan keluarga kecilnya, Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan sedih.

Xiumin yang merasa sedang di tatap pun balik menatap Luhan,membuat Luhan tersentak dan tersenyum kikuk pada Xiumin.

Xiumin pun membalas senyum Luhan dengan cangung.

Dan suasana tidak enak pun langsung menyebar di antara keduanya.

Xiuhan yang merasakan suasana awkward di sekitarnya pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan tak lupa membanting garpunya kelantai.

Praang !

Sontak kedua anak manusia yang masih saling mencintai itu pun terlonjak kaget dan Xiumin yang sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan itu pun langsung menoleh kearah Xiuhan yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"jangan nakal Xiu." Xiuhan meraih sedok yang berada di atas piringnya dan menyuap makanannya sendiri.

"appa dan umma membuat nafsu makan ku hilang." Ucap Xiuhan tajam dan membuat Luhan nyaris tersedak nasi yang sedang ia kunyah perlahan.

Luhan tahu bahwa Xiumin masih mencintainya dan begitu juga Luhan.

Dan Luhan berjanji ulangtahun Xiumin yang ke 26 besok akan menjadi ulangtahun yang tak akan terlupakan untuk Xiumin.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sore ini Luhan dan managernya sudah rapi dengan pakaian santai yang akan mereka pakai untuk makan malam bersama teman temannya.

Luhan merencanakan acara kejutan di restoran tempat Xiumin bekerja dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Xiumin.

Membuat rencana yang menurutnya sempurna.

Di jatuhkan dulu baru di angkat.

Itulah prinsip yang akan Luhan terapkan di acara Suprisenya kali ini.

.

.

#####

.

.

Luhan menjemput Xiuhan di rumah Xiumin yang di ketahuinya saat mengantar Xiumin semalam.

Xiuhan, Luhan dan sang manager pun langsung pergi menuju ke toko kue dan toko hadiah karena Luhan sudah memesan hadiah dan kue untuk Xiumin tanpa di ketahui Xiuhan.

Kue kecil berbentuk love dengan warna pink yang menghiasinya dan tak lupa Luhan membeli dua buah lilin untuk Xiumin.

Lalu Luhan membungkus hadiahnya yang di belinya kemarin dan menempatkan hadiah yang di belinya hari ini.

"siap Lu ?" tanya sang manager pada Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah pelan dan tersenyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

Xiumin memijat pelipisnya pelan dan mengacak rambut panjangnya kesal.

Siang ini restorannya ramai melebihi batas kemampuan para karyawannya membuat dirinya harus turun tangan membantu para karyawan.

Di saat sore menjelang malamlah waktu Xiumin untuk mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhnya walau hanya sebentar.

Melirik sekilas ponselnya yang terpampang jelas dua figure dua orang yang sangat ia cintai, Xiuhan dan Luhan mantan suaminya.

Xiumin tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat kenapa masih belum ingin membina rumah tangga disaat banyak pria yang jelas jelas menaruh perhatian padanya walaupun mereka tahu kalau Xiumin sudah mempunyai satu anak laki laki berusia lima tahun.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya dan kenangan dulunya langsung berputar di kepalanya.

Hari ini hari ulangtahun keduanya tanpa kehadiran Luhan di sampingnya.

6 tahun berpacaran dengan Luhan saat sekolah, membuat hidup Xiumin benar benar bergantung pada Luhan.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Di usia hubungan mereka yang ke 8 mereka memilih untuk melangkah ke jenjang lebih serius walau usia mereka masih terbilang sangat muda.

Tapi setelah menikah Luhan melakukan comeback dengan boyband nya.

Nama Luhan melejit tapi tidak dengan hubungannya dengan Xiumin, mereka merahasiakannya sampai Luhan memilih untuk hengkang dari boyband tersebut dan bersolo karir dengan agency berbeda.

Tapi agency baru Luhan ternyata lebih pintar dari Luhan.

Mereka mengetahui semua seluk beluk Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menceraikan Xiumin.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan menyetujuinya walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak rela, tapi Luhan sudah terlanjut tanda tangan kontrak membuatnya benar benar terikat dengan agency tersebut.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Xiumin membuka matanya dan mendesah pelan, sepertinya ia baru memejamkan mata sebentar tapi mengapa jam di ruangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

"yaa siapa ?"

"Xiumin Eonnie, sedang sibuk kah ? aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Xiumin membenarkan letak blazer hitamnya dan rambut coklatnya yang tadi sempat ia acak karena kesal.

"masuklah." Jawab Xiumin membuat seorang gadis dengan kemeja merah dan celana hitam tak lupa dengan apron hitam yang ia kenakan masuk dengan ragu ke dalam ruangan Xiumin.

"duduklah." Perintah Xiumin pada gadis itu membuat gadis itu duduk dengan segan dan tidak ingin menatap Xiumin, Xiumin mendesah pelan karena jika karyawannya begini ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana.

"ada apa ?"

"tamu ruangan Pavilium 4 mengatakan ingin bertemu atasan di restoran ini." Xiumin mendesah dan mulai mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"memangnya ada apa ?"

"mereka bilang ada binatang yang tak seharusnya ada di makanan yang mereka pesan, lalu di jus yang mereka minum ada plastic, saat aku periksa itu memang plastic lalu di makanan anak yang mereka pesan ada potongan cabai yang ku akui sangat besar, Eonnie." Xiumin membulatkan matanya mendengar segala penjelasan karyawannya itu.

"la.. lalu ?"

"di ikan yang mereka pesan masih terdapat kail yang biasa di gunakan untuk memancing."

"apaaa ?" teriak Xiumin dengan mata membulat.

Bagaimana bisa ? segala complain yang di terima malam ini hanya dari tamu private room yang seharusnya di layani layaknya hotel bintang 5.

"maka dari itu aku benar benar sudah kehabisan kata kata maaf untuk mereka Eonnie, karena itu kesalahan dari restoran." Xiumin mendesah pelan dan memijat pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Kenapa ini terjadi di hari ini ? Xiumin berencana ingin pulang tepat jam 8 dan merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama Xiuhan.

Tapi sepertinya rencana itu harus hancur dengan munculnya complain mematikan seperti ini.

"bantu aku untuk meminta maaf karena aku yang bertugas di Pavilium 4 Eonnie." Xiumin menatap karyawannya dengan tatapan iba.

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya dan reflek membuat karyawan itu ikut bangkit dan mengikuti langkah kaki Xiumin.

Xiumin membenarkan letak blazernya saat berada di depan pintu private room yang di maksud sang karyawan.

Menghela nafasnya perlahan dan mengatur detak jantungnya.

Bukannya ini sudah menjadi pekerjaannya ?

Menghadapi segala comentar pedas dari tamu yang sudah tidak bisa di atasi oleh karyawannya lagi.

Xiumin lah yang harus maju untuk menjadi tameng bawahannya.

"Hufft… semangat Xiu." Gumam Xiumin sambil meraih hendle pintu itu dan langsung membuat 30 orang yang disana menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya pahit.

Bayangkan jika kalian ada di posisi Xiumin, di tatap oleh 30 orang dengan tatapan sinis.

Xiumin menghirup nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

Kakinya menghampiri meja ujung dekat pintu karena namja itulah yang menatapnya paling tajam.

"maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" namja yang bisa di katakan belum tua itu menatap Xiumin tajam sampai memutar posisi duduknya membuat Xiumin mendelik kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"apa kau Manager Area Restauran ini ?" Xiumin membasahi bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya dan menganggukan kepalanya mencoba tersenyum walau sesunggunhnya sangat berat.

"nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" 

"apa Restauran anda tidak sterile oh ? mengapa ada plastic yang tidak seharusnya berada dalam gelas dan jadi ada di gelas ?" ucap namja itu tajam sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"maafkan kecerobohan dari karyawan kami."

"maaf kau bilang ? lalu apa kau tidak mengajarkan karyawanmu untuk menyampaikan request para tamu ke bagian masak atau malah mengabaikannya ? aku sudah katakan jika nasi goreng itu untuk anak ku yang tidak bisa memakan cabai tapi mengapa ada cabai eoh ?" jelas namja itu dengan nada semakin tinggi dan Xiumin hanya bisa menampilkan senyum palsu yang sesungguhnya sangat malas ia tampilkan.

"apa ingin diganti ? aku bisa meminta untuk di buatkan yang baru." Ucap Xiumin sambil meraih piring nasi goreng di hadapan namja itu.

Praaang !

Namja itu dengan kasar mendorong piring berada dalam tangan Xiumin membuat Xiumin membulatkan matanya kaget.

Karena ini pertama kalinya tamunya bertindak sampai membanting barang di restaurannya.

"tidak perlu ! lalu ini apa ? jika kalian tidak mengingkan kami untuk makan disini katakan sejak kami reservasi eoh !" ucap namja itu dengan nada semakin meninggi sambil menujukan kail yang memang sengaja di pasang di ikannya.

Xiumin menundukan kepalanya dalam, sungguh ini kali pertamanya ia di bentak tamu hingga seperti ini.

Karena di lihat dari segi manapun ia tidak bersalah, hanya saja jabatannya membuat ia selalu di salahkan.

"kami akan memberikan diskon 10% pada bill anda tuan."

"aku ingin 50%." Ucap namja itu dengan nada acuh sambil memasukan kail kedalam gelas yang berisi platik yang memang ia masukan sendiri.

Luhan yang melihat dari paling sudut menahan detak jatungnya melihat Xiumin menudukan kepalanya, sepertinya menahan tangisnya.

Namja yang menjabat sebagai manager Luhan menoleh kearah Luhan dan Luhan mengatakan lanjutkan, membuat namja itu menelan ludahnya susah.

Pasalnya ia tidak pernah berakting sebagai antagonis dalam drama apapun dan malam ini peran antagonislah yang di perankannya.

"lalu ganti semua makanannya." Ucap namja itu membuat Xiumin harus pintar pintar menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"dan…" ucap namja itu menggantung sambil melirik Luhan yang sudah berdiri dan membuka kue yang sudah ia beli tadi, tak lupa dengan kedua lilin yang menghiasi kue itu.

"Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida." Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan mendongak kan kepalanya melihat para tamunya bernyanyi lagu selamat ulangtahun untuknya.

Termasuk namja yang tadi membentaknya tersenyum dan menyuruh Xiumin untuk menoleh kesamping.

Xiumin menoleh dan sudah mendapati Luhan dan Xiuhan yang sedang menggendong boneka rusanya, Xiumin terharu melihat Luhan membawa kue berbentuk love.

"selamat ulangtahun Min." Xiumin menangis haru sambil mengendong Xiuhan yang mengerak gerak kan boneka rusanya.

"selamat ulang tahun umma, Xiu sayang umma." Xiuhan mengecup pelan pipi Xiumin membuat Xiumin terkekeh dalam tangisnya.

"make wish." Xiumin memejamkan matanya dan meniupkan dua lilin yang menyala di sana.

"gomawo Lu." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan rambut coklat Xiumin.

Luhan meletakan kuenya di meja dan merogoh celananya, Xiumin menatap heran Luhan yang sedang mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"aku punya hadiah untukmu." Ucap Luhan setelah dirasa tangannya meraih hadiah yang di maksud.

"apa ?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat Luhan tersenyum.

"dan… kau harus menjawab iya." Xiumin menatap namja yang tadi sempat menggantung kalimatnya membuat Xiumin heran.

Apa Luhan akan memberikannya undangan pernikahan dengan yeoja lain ? dan Xiumin harus menjawab iya saat Luhan mengatakan 'Kau Harus Hadir.'

Xiumin harus kembali memendam perasaan nya pada Luhan jika seperti itu.

"maukah kau menikah denganku lagi Min ?" Xiumin mengerjap matanya kaget mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya.

Xiumin menatap Luhan yang sedang memegang sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan cincin yang sangat cantik.

Luhan menatap Xiumin yang sedang memasang wajah sedih.

"apa kau akan menceraikan ku lagi nantinya ? jika iya lebih baik tidak usah Lu." Ucap Xiumin membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah.

Luhan lupa menjelaskan mengapa ia menceraikan Xiumin dulu.

"alasanku menceraikanmu karena agency ku melarang artisnya untuk berpasangan."

"kau masih berada dalam agency itu dan untuk apa melakukan ini ?"

"karena aku membutuhkanmu, aku bekerja keras untuk kebutuhan kita Xiu dan aku meminta ini sebagai hadiah karena come back ku yang sukses di luar perencanaan." Jelas Luhan membuat Xiumin menurunkan Xiuhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang Luhan lihat seperti tatapan permintaan maaf.

"mereka semua adalah para manager dan agency ku, mereka sengaja ku undang sebagai saksi bahwa aku sungguh sungguh ingin bersamamu lagi… aku akan mempublikasikan semuanya tak perduli jika semua menentangku, jika mareka menentang berarti mereka tak bersungguh sungguh mendukungku, karena seorang fans yang baik adalah mendukung semua keputusan idolanya kan ?" jelas Luhan dan langsung mendapatkan tepuk tangan riuh dari semua teman temannya.

Xiumin masih menatap nanar cincin yang berada dalam kotak itu, Luhan melirik kearah jemari Xiumin dan membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Xiumin.

"kau sudah menikah ?" tanya Luhan hati hati dan membuat semua yang berada di sana langsung terdiam.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa melamar seorang wanita yang sudah menikah ? Semuanya langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Xiumin tersenyum kearah Luhan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan cincin yang tersemat manis disana.

"kau tidak ingat cincin ini Lu ?" tanya Xiumin sambil melepaskan cincin itu dan Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"ini cincin pernikahan kita dulu, kau yang memasangkannya… dan sejak perceraian itu aku sama sekali tidak melepas cincin ini dan berharap kau datang untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru denganku dank au yang memasangkan cincin lain disini." Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Xiumin yang terdengar seperti jawaban 'iya' untuknya.

Semua yang berada di sana pun langsung bersorak sorai dan Luhan langsung memeluk Xiumin membuat Xiumin kaget dan mengedipkan matanya lucu, tak lama kemudian Xiumin pun membalas pelukan Luhan.

Sepertinya di ulangtahunnya, tahun ini Xiumin mendapatkan hadiah yang tak akan pernah terganti oleh apapun.

Keluarga kecilnya kembali utuh setelah dua tahun berpisah dan Cinta yang menyatukan mereka.

"umma… appa aku juga mau di peluk." Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong Xiuhan dan kembali memeluk Xiumin.

Cinta pertamanya kembali kepelukannya.

Dan Xiumin berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya kembali.

END ~

**DLDR**

**Review juseyo ~**

**Gamsaah**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
